Immaculée Conception
by trekkie02
Summary: Le destin en a marre et prends les choses en mains.


IMMACULEE CONCEPTION

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Parodie / Romance

**Spoilers:** A vous de les chercher ! Surtout la saison 8 .

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur****:** Exactement comme Incertitude cette histoire m'a été soufflée par une migraine optique m'enfin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même .

**-**« Oh ! C'est finit la sieste ! Debout ! »

-« Fichez moi la paix ! » maugréa Daniel en se retournant dans son lit .

La voix inconnue résonnait à ses oreilles cherchant à le tirer de son sommeil , tandis qu'une main peu amicale secouait son épaule .

-« Il dort toujours aussi profondément ? » demanda la voix à quelqu'un derrière elle .

-« Je l'ignore . » répondit la voix grave de Teal'C . « Daniel Jackson » ajouta-t-il en haussant la voix . « Debout ! »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » finit par se réveiller le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux , cherchant de la main ses lunettes .

-« Enfin ! » s'écria la voix , alors qu'on lui mettait ses lunettes . « Bienvenu parmi les vivants , Docteur Jackson ! » ajouta-t-elle .

Même s'il n'avait pas vu son sourire , il l'aurai deviné rien qu'à son ton , songea-t-il en découvrant la propriétaire de cette voix enjouée . La jeune femme lui souriait d'un air tellement entendu qu'il se sentit tout de suite agacé , sans savoir pourquoi .

-« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il en rajustant les lunettes qu'elle venait de lui mettre .

-« Pour l'instant , elle n'a pas de nom . » lui répondit Teal'C en s'avançant dans la pièce.

-« J'croyais que vous dormiez chez vous ce soir ? » s'écria Daniel , équarquillant les yeux en découvrant le Jaffa en pyjama . « Jolis chaussons » ajouta-t-il , le regard fixé sur les chaussons en forme de lapin que le jeune homme portait.

-« Merci , Daniel Jackson . »

-« Dites les enfants , j'veux pas vous déranger … » intervint l'inconnue . «… Mais y a quelqu'un qui aimerai bien naître ici . Alors on arrête de s'extasier sur nos tenues de nuit respective et on sort de son lit … Rapidement ! » conclut elle en criant à l'adresse de Daniel .

-« Je ne ferai pas un pas , tant que je ne saurai pas qui vous êtes ! » la contredis Daniel sortant malgré tout de son lit .

-« Comment pouvez vous le supporter ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers Teal'C . « Pour l'instant docteur Jackson … » continua-t-elle sans attendre la réponse du Jaffa . « … je ne suis rien . Pas même l'ombre d'une idée . Et vu le chemin qu'ils prennent , je ne suis pas prête d'être autre chose qu'un fantasme . Et ça Danny Boy , c'est pas une option . Donc vous allez m'aider à changer ça . »

* * *

-« Donc , si je vous ai bien compris … vous êtes la fille qu'ils … pourraient avoir ? » tenta d'expliciter l'archéologue à partir des informations que la jeune femme venait de leur donner .

Sa voix résonnait dans le mess étrangement désert où elle les avait emmené après l'avoir tiré du lit .

-« C'est à peu prés ça … » lui confirma-t-elle .

-« Et vous voulez qu'on vous aide à … » continua-t-il .

-« …à les convaincre de me concevoir ! » lui répéta-t-elle .

-« C'est un rêve … » murmura l'archéologue levant les yeux au ciel .

-« C'est une possibilité . » marmonna Teal'C très occupé à manger la tarte aux pommes qu'il avait pris quand ils étaient entrés au mess .

-« … ou un cauchemar ! » conclut le jeune homme sans tenir compte de son intervention.

-« C'est aussi une possibilité , Daniel Jackson . » lui confirma le Jaffa .

-« Café ? » demanda une serveuse , se matérialisant à côté de leur table , avec une cafetière fumante , les faisant sursauter .

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria Daniel , dévisageant la serveuse qui attendait placidement une réponse , mâchonnant son chewing gum avec obstination .

Habillée d'un uniforme défraîchi des Hollidays Inn , elle avait l'air tout droit sortit d'un film des années 50 .

-« C'est à vous de nous le dire … c'est votre rêve . » lui répondit la jeune femme inconnue assise en face de lui . « … ou alors c'est celui de Teal'C . … » s'interrogea-t-elle brusquement en se tournant vers le guerrier en chaussons .

-« Impossible . » répondit le jeune homme entre deux bouchées , tendant sa tasse . « Merci » ajouta-t-il quand la serveuse lui servit son café . « …J'aurai plutôt rêver de ça. » conclut il en désignant le fond de la salle où venait d'apparaître 4 danseuses exotiques .

-« C'est pas le moment . » le réprimanda leur inconnue .

-« Désolé . » murmura le Jaffa , les faisant disparaître d'un haussement d'épaule .

-« J'vais me réveiller ….J'vais me réveiller … » répéta Daniel , pour lui-même, en se relevant . « Vais retourner dans mon lit , et demain matin , tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve … »

-« Ça lui arrive souvent de parler tout seul ? » demanda la jeune femme , se levant pour le suivre .

-« De temps en temps » reconnut Teal'C abandonnant sa tarte aux pommes à regret pour suivre ses compagnons .

-«J'vais me réveiller … c'est sûr … » continua de se répéter l'archéologue se dirigeant vers ses quartiers .

-« Non , Daniel ! Vous devez m'aider d'abord ! » lui rappela a jeune femme en se plaçant devant lui pour l'empêcher de continuer d'avancer .

-« J'aurai pas dût reprendre cette part de pizza … » continuait le jeune homme se contentant de la contourner , sans tenir compte de ses paroles .

-« Daniel ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! » insista-t-elle durement , l'attrapant fermement par le bras , stupéfaite par son indifférence .

Stoppé net dans sa démarche , il plongea ses yeux dans les siens , incapable de l'ignorer plus longtemps .

-« Je ne peux pas vous aider ! Vous n'existez pas ! » lui cria-t-il .

-« Elle me semble pourtant là , Danie Jackson . » le contredit placidement Teal'C .

-« Elle n'est pas réelle , Teal'C ! Elle n'existe pas ! Elle nous l'a dit elle-même … » lui rappela Daniel , sarcastique .

-« …Que je n'existais pas encore, je vous ai dit , que je n'existais pas encore ! » le corrigea-t-elle .

-« …Elle n'est pas réelle … »continua l'archéologue comme si la jeune femme n'était pas intervenue . « …et vous non plus …Vu que je suis en train de rêver ! …Aoutch ! » hurla l'archéologue en sentant la brûlure du coup de pied qu'elle venait de lui donner . « Ça va pas ? » s' écria-t-il furieux en frottant son genoux douloureux .

-« J'suis assez réelle pour vous là ? » lui demanda-t-elle aussi furieuse que lui . « Docteur Jackson , le meilleur moyen de vous débarrasser de moi , maintenant , est de m'aider ! »

-« A quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il exédé .

-« A les faire coucher ensemble ! » lui répondit elle sur le même ton .

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama le jeune homme éberlué . « Non , mais ça va pas ? On peut pas obliger les gens à faire ce genre de choses ! »

-« Bien sûr que si ! » insista-t-elle .

-« Bien sûr que non ! » la contredisit-il immédiatement .

-« Si ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Si ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Si ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Bien sûr que si , Daniel ! »

-« Jack ! » hurla Daniel , hors de lui , avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire .

-« En fait j'pensais que vous vous occuperiez de Sam plutôt ! » lui répondit elle plus calmement . « Titi et moi on s'occupera de Jack . »

-« C'est pour ça que je suis là . » lui confirma Teal'C en se rapprochant d'eux.

-« Et on est censés faire ça comment ?. » finit par demander Daniel d'une voix lasse , se résignant à ce que ce rêve soit le plus délirant de toute sa vie .

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée !… une très mauvaise idée ! songea-t-il en frappant néanmoins à la porte des quartiers de Sam .

Et en plus ce plan était complétement stupide ! ajouta-t-il mentalement , s'éloignant résolument de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre . De toutes façons ça n'avait aucunes chances de marcher !

-« Daniel ? »le retint la voix ensommeillée de Sam qui venait d'ouvrir la porte .

-« Sam ? Comment allez vous ? » finit il par réagir , revenant sur ses pas . « C'est marrant , je pensais pas que je vous imagineriez comme ça . » ajouta-t-il, passant devant elle , en entrant dans la pièce sans attendre qu'elle l'y invite , portant le regard sur le pantalon d'homme et le débardeur militaire qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama .

-« Quoi ? … » réagit la jeune femme éberluée . Elle aimait bien Daniel , mais la réveiller à 1 heures du matin pour lui dire ça , n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle appelait une visite amicale . « Daniel !… qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » ajouta-t-elle légèrement énervé devant la désinvolture du jeune homme qui s'était déjà installé dans un fauteuil face à elle .

-« En fait … » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre cherchant ses mots . Tout ce plan était cinglé !Oh et puis … de toute façon rien de tout ça n'était réelle . « Il faut que vous couchiez avec Jack ! » finit par lâcher tout à trac .

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je sais , ça dois vous paraître bizarre . Mais de toutes façons tout ceci n'étant qu'un rêve que je suis en train de faire , ça n'a pas de grosse importance … » continua-t-il en voyant son air effaré « Ou alors c'est celui de Teal'C … j'ai pas réussi à établir ça avec certitude . » ajouta-t-il pensif .

-« Daniel … Dehors ! » lui ordonna-t-elle , en lui désignant la porte . Que Daniel la réveille à 1 heure du matin quand il avait un problème , passe encore . Qu'il veuille qu'elle couche avec Jack … elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir , vu qu'elle même avait eut la même idée des dizaines de fois …Mais les deux ensemble ça faisait un peu trop pour elle . « Vous m'en reparlerez demain matin ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte .

-« C'est pas possible . » lui répondit il désolé , sans bouger de son fauteuil .

-« Daniel … » murmura une voix prés du lit de Sam , la faisant se retourner . « Daniel … »répéta la voix alors qu'une jeune femme s'approcha du jeune homme . « Tu viens . » demanda-t-elle , se penchant sur l'épaule du jeune homme .

-« Sha'Re » souffla Sam , reconnaissant dans un sursaut la jeune femme .

-« T'inquiète pas chérie … » répondit le jeune homme en tapotant la main que sa défunte épouse avait posée sur son épaule . « … je convainc juste Sam qu'elle doit coucher avec Jack , et j'arrive . »

-« Elle l'a pas encore fait ? » s'étonna Sha'Re .

-« Tu connais ces deux là … » lui répondit Daniel en haussant les épaules.

-« A ce rythme là , elle risque de ne jamais venir au monde . » déduisit la jeune femme , avant de se tourner vers Sam . « Il faut absolument que vous couchiez avec lui ! » lui dit elle , décidée avant de disparaître dans un souffle .

-« Finalement , c'est mon rêve je crois . » décida l'archéologue une nuance de regret dans la voix . « Vous croyez pas ? ! » demanda-t-il à Sam encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Sha'Re disparaître .

-« Je … » balbutia-t-elle , encore incapable d'organiser la moindre pensée .

-« Bon ben, on y va ! » décida Daniel , profitant de l'hébétitude du tout nouveau Lieutenant Colonel pour lui faire planter l'aiguille de la seringue hypothermique que la jeune inconnue lui avait donné . « Désolé Sam » ajouta-t-il en réceptionnant le corps de la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras .

* * *

-« On va pas arriver à le convaincre … hein ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Teal'C à ses côtés . Tout les deux se tenaient devant la porte de Jack , pour réaliser la seconde partie de leur plan . Mais elle n'était soudain plus très sûre que le réveiller soit une si bonne idée .

-« En effet . Il risque de ne pas croire à cette histoire de rêve . » reconnut le Jaffa .

-« Qu'est ce qu'on fait , alors ? » s'inquièta-t-elle , soucieuse . « Il faut absolument que ça se passe ce soir ! »

-« On pourrai l'assommer . » proposa le jeune homme .

-« Vu ce qu'on veut qu'il fasse c'est peut être pas une bonne idée . » réfuta-t-elle .

-« Vous avez pourtant donnez ordre à Daniel Jackson de le faire pour le colonel Carter. » lui rappela le Jaffa .

-« Pas faux … mais je crois pas qu'il nous laissera approcher d'assez prêt pour ça… en tout cas pas une fois qu'on lui aura expliquer ce pour quoi nous sommes là . » lui répondit-elle .

-« Alors ? Que fait on ? » finit par lui demander le jeune homme .

-« Et ben … on y va ! » décida-t-elle en frappant résolument à la porte de la chambre .

-« Ça va …ça va … j'arrive … » maugréa la voix de Jack à travers la cloison . « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il en découvrant le jaffa et la jeune femme sur le pas de sa porte . « C'est qui ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant la jeune femme .

-« … C'est personne ! » répondit Teal'C en entrant suivant de l'inconnue .

-« Et c'est quoi ces chaussons ? » demanda encore Jack en montrant les lapins aux pieds du jaffa .

-« On pourrai allez à l'essentiel ! » intervint la jeune femme , s'ils commençaient à discuter des chaussons de Teal'C , ils s'en sortirai jamais !

-« C'est qui ? » redemanda Jack .

-« Personne. » répéta le jeune homme , balayant les objections les questions qu'il pouvait encore avoir d'un geste de la main . « Il s'agit d'une affaire urgente , O'Neill. » lui expliqua-t-il .

-« Quelle affaire ? » finit par répondre le général .

-« Il faut que vous couchiez avec le colonel Carter ! » lui annonça brutalement le guerrier .

-« Je lui aurai pas annoncer les choses comme ça . » reconnut la jeune femme .

-« Teal'C … » commença Jack . « Il est une heure du matin … et outre le fait que vous avez bafoué toutes les règles de sécurité en faisant entrer une inconnue dans la base … je ne suis pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie . » conclut il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre . « Alors dehors. »

-« Ça va être compliqué . » déclara la jeune femme à l'intention de Teal'C .

-« Certainement . » abonda le jeune homme , en s'approchant de Jack .

-« Il va falloir passer au plan B . » continua la jeune femme .

-« C'est la seule solution ! » reconnut Teal'C .

-« C'est quoi le plan B ? » demanda Jack , soupçonneux , au moment même où le Jaffa l'assommait d'un coup de poing .

* * *

-« Vous êtes sûre que ça va marcher ? » demanda Daniel en regardant les corps de Sam et Jack qui reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit dans lequel ils venaient de les déposer .

**-**« De toutes façons , ça pourrai pas être pire qu'avant ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en se penchant sur les deux corps . « Voilà ! ça y est , je les ai ! » déclara-t-elle en se redressant , brandissant les deux chaînes qu'elle venait de leur enlever .

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Teal'C , fronçant les sourcils .

-« Leur plaques ? » s'étonna Daniel , reconnaissant ce que la jeune femme tenait dans sa main .

-« Autant ne pas leur rappeler qui ils sont trop tôt . » leur répondit-elle , en déposant les plaques sur la tables de nuit .

D'un hochement de tête les deux hommes approuvèrent son geste , après tout ces deux là c'étaient toujours servi de leur fonction comme d'un paravent pour éviter de faire ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire , avant de se diriger vers silencieusement vers la porte .

-« Au fait … » demanda Daniel , une fois qu'ils furent dehors . « …C'est le rêve de qui ? »

* * *

A priori ce devait être le sien , songea-t-il en heurtant brutalement le sol au pied son lit , se réveillant en sursaut . En tout cas , une chose était certaine , c'était la dernière fois qu'il mangeait de la pizza avant de se coucher !

La dernière fois !

* * *

Dommage … il aurai bien aimé connaître la réponse de la jeune femme à la question de Daniel Jackson , songea Teal'C en se réveillant , arrêtant la sonnerie de son réveil d'un geste de la main .

De l'autre côté du mur , il entendait sa jeune voisine qui se disputait déjà avec son petit ami , malgré l'heure matinale . Peut être devrai-t-il prendre son petit déjeuner à la base, finalement .

* * *

-« Bien dormi , mon général ? » lui demanda Sam en s'asseyant prés de lui avec son plateau .

-« Pas vraiment… j'ai fais un drôle de rêve avec Teal'C et une jeune femme … »bougonna Jack , se remémorant son rêve de la nuit passée.

-« Une jeune fille , mon général … » répéta-t-elle gentiment moqueuse . « Et que vous voulez-t-il ? »

-« Ils voulaient … » commença-t-il en avalant une gorgée de son café , avant de s'interrompre , se souvenant d'un coup de ce que Teal'C et la jeune femme voulait lui faire faire . « …et vous , colonel , bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il , jugeant le sujet moins dangereux .

-« …Pas vraiment … » lui répondit elle , s'empressant de s'installer en priant pour qu'il ne l'interroge pas sur le pourquoi de ce « _pas vraiment_ » . « …Daniel ! » salua-t-elle brusquement en faisant signe au signe au jeune homme de les rejoindre .

-« Un café serai pas mieux ? » lui demanda Jack , le regard fixé sur la part de gâteau au chocolat de Daniel quand le jeune homme vint prendre place en face de lui .

-« Un souci Daniel ? » lui demanda à son tour Sam , à côté de Jack .

-« J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit ! » reconnut le jeune homme . « J'ai fait un rêve totalement … »

-« Teal'C vous deviez pas dormir chez vous ? » l'interrompit Jack en découvrant le Jaffa , qui arrivait pour s'installer à leur table à son tour .

-« J'vois que ce que je vous raconte , vous passionne ! » maugréa le jeune archéologue , avant que son attention ne soit attiré par les plaques d'identité du général , brusquement éclairées par un éclats de lumière . « _Colon…S…Car_ » parvint-il à distinguer . « Sam , j'peux voir vos plaques ? » demanda-t-il , d'un seul coup soupçonneux .

-« Mes plaques d'identité ? » s'étonna la jeune femme . « pourquoi faire ? »demanda-t-elle , portant la main au deux médaillons .

-« Colonel Carter … » intervint Teal'C , se penchant par dessus la table pour en lire l'inscription . « … Vous et le général O'Neill devriez échanger vos plaques ! » déclara-t-il en se levant prenant son plateau avec lui .

-« D'après vous , c'était le vôtre ou le mien ? » lui demanda Daniel en le suivant , laissant derrière eux le Lieutenant Colonel Carter et le Brigadier Général O'Neill , qui interloqués découvraient l'échange de leur plaques d'identité .

Fin .

**Ps de l'auteur : Vi je sais c'est complétement barré , mais vous avez le droit de me le dire , je serai pas vexée !**


End file.
